1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a rack structure for balls and related equipment. The rack structure mainly comprises two frame plates, of which each has several corresponding rod-inserting holes for mounting horizontal rods so as to form a storage space to store balls of different sizes. Each of the frame plates is mounted with a side plate having several slots for holding rackets, baseball bats or skis, etc. The frame plate is also furnished with several fixed hooks; further, there are several movable symmetrical hooks hung on the horizontal rod to hang articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, sports equipment is available for many kinds of sports, such as basketball, volleyball, football, rugby, baseball, and tennis, etc.; accordingly, there are many different sizes of rackets, bats, and gloves, etc. The equipment for skiing and boxing, especially, are of many different types and shapes. All the aforesaid sports equipment is difficult to store when not in use. The most common storage containers therefor are usually a pail, bucket, or box, etc. Given the prior art devices, balls and other sports equipment tended to be piled up somewhere and be difficult to locate when needed. Also, storage space was wasted and the appearance of piles of balls and sports equipment was unsightly.